


Sun, fun and scaring strangers

by OverlyInvestedFangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyInvestedFangirl/pseuds/OverlyInvestedFangirl
Summary: Luna and Tonks escape the still cold summer of London to go vacationing on the beach for some much needed relaxation and fun





	Sun, fun and scaring strangers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of an anonymous contest and will remain so until after the contest has been voted on and reveals are finished.
> 
> We would like to acknowledge that all of the writers know that the Harry Potter characters, locations and any plot lines used are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

The sun beat down on the girls, warming their skin while the cool sea breeze prevented them from overheating. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, the waves lapped gently at the shore and the occasional sound of seagulls permeated the ocean's voice. The perfect day to enjoy the beach while on their summer break from the time-consuming challenges of adult life and having to work five days a week minimum to earn a living.

There weren't many others sharing the beach with them, they had deliberately chosen one a bit less known to avoid as much judgement as they could.

They also wanted to enjoy some precious time alone, without others interrupting or interfering with their relationship. This was all still tentative though far from recently started. Both knew they wanted to be with the other but they were unsure how to worry less about what would happen instead of enjoying what was.

Nerves usually weren't a problem for either Luna or Tonks but when it came to being around each other, well it seemed like they had a wild Erumpent causing a commotion in their stomachs. So they decided to go away together, enjoying the sandy beaches in the wizarding segment of Florida USA, just each other.

Looking over at Tonks, Luna saw her hair was back to her trademark, vibrant bubblegum pink. Work had made her so worn down she'd barely managed a weak baby pink most days, usually changing to a mousy brown before leaving their apartment. It made Luna’s heart soar, to see the one she loved happy and relaxed.

Sitting up to grab her water bottle, Luna poked Tonks side, knowing she was more likely sleeping than actually sunbathing. She wanted to get her excitement up, as well as avoid another night eating room service in bed. She had already gained enough extra padding this past week.

"What do you want to do tonight? I hear the hotel bar and restaurant is holding a couples costume contest." Luna grinned, knowing Tonks loved a bit of competition and wouldn't be above using her powers to help win. As if on cue, Tonks removed her sunglasses and gave her a mischievous grin that sent tingles down Luna’s spine.

"That sounds fun, don't ya think babe? I'm presuming you already have an idea for us, I'll have to add my own twist of course." She replied. The conniving chuckle at the end of her sentence made Luna pity the other people involved in the competition.

At least she could try to rein her in if she came up with anything too concerning.

Shaking her head, Luna just leaned down and kissed Tonks, all while unable to shake the grin off her face. Despite all her hijinks, she wouldn't change Tonks even if it meant Crumple-Horned Snorkacks were recognised by the Ministry.

"Oi girls why don't you keep that somewhere less public! Or kiss me instead!" A random jerk a few metres behind Tonks yelled out to them, causing Luna’s smile to falter.

Groaning in frustration that their fun times had been disrupted Luna went to respond when Tonks placed a gentle hand on her cheek, stopping her instantly.

"Leave him to me, I've got this darling." Tonks quietly told Luna, she had a devilish gleam in her eyes. Biting her lip Luna desperately hoped she wouldn't do anything damaging to him, jerk or not.

Turning swiftly to face the man Luna saw the edges of her face morph, taking on a putrid green-brown tinge and a rotting, flaky texture. It reminded her of the zombies from the muggle horror films Tonks enjoyed so much.

She had to cover her mouth to stop the pending fit of giggles as the grown man let out a shrill cry of fear. Rushing off as fast as he could, stumbling into the sand face first several times in the process before disappearing down a pathway that led to the resort.

Soon neither girl could contain the boisterous laughter that left them wheezing for breath by the time they calmed down. Laying down on their towels facing each other, Luna tried to look reprimanding. It was hard when her love looked so carefree and happy.

"I hope we don't run into him tonight, I guess zombies are out of the question for our costumes then, huh?" Tonks joked playfully. Kissing her again, Luna couldn't help but be thankful for life bringing them together.

"Yeah, I guess they are." Luna chuckled back fondly, internally thinking this really was going to be a great holiday after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy xx


End file.
